NEED OCs
by allthingspjo
Summary: Need OCs for my new spy story! lots of percabeth, jasper and frazel! i need some OCs as other characters! will pick up to 10! rated k for make- out scenes, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Need ocs!**

Name:

Age:

Female or male:

Parent:

Nicknames:

Powers:

Weaknesses (at least 2):

Eye color:

Height:

Hair color & length:

Features:

Personality:

Hero or villain:

Allowed to die (if you say yes it could possibly happen):

Allowed to date (it might happen if you say yes):

Appearance:

Weapons:

Style:

Strengths:

Magical item (only one):

Stay at camp (summer or year round):

Fears:

Fatal flaw:

Secrets:

Anything else:


	2. i need some villans

Antonio Rodrigues  
age 17  
gender: male  
parent: Ares  
nickname: N/A  
powers: incredible battle reflexes his body reacts on pure instinct seeming to know what his opponents will before they do. Can control the wind and use it to increase his speed or he can use it as a barrier if overwhelmed.  
weaknesses: not a great tactician usually relies more on his instincts than his mind. Doesn't work well with others.  
eye color: a warm deep brown usually described as puppy dog eyes this description embarrasses him.  
height: 6ft  
hair color/ length: light brown/ very short clean cut usually in the style of a fade.  
features: has a narrow face with ears and nose that are too big for his face.  
personality: He's cares a lot for others but has difficulty expressing his feelings at first especially to girls usually becoming flustered and agitated. If he likes a girl he'll go out of his way to avoid her for fear of sounding like an idiot. Has low self esteem usually views himself as a burden to others which will drive him to act out recklessly putting himself in danger for the sake of others. He can be very quick tempered which can cause him to be brash and get himself in trouble. Antonio isn't dumb by any stretch of the imagination in fact once he gets comfortable with someone he's described as a loveable goofball who'll bend over backwards for you. Antonio's fighting prowess is matched by few if he could ever learn to use more than his instincts in battle no one would be able to match him.  
appearance: Has broad shoulders with long arms that go a couple inches past his waist. His torso is short and his legs are long. His body is toned but not overly muscular. His smile is described as infectious though he doesn't show it very often. His lips are full and his eyebrows are slightly bushy from lack of grooming. He also has a very predominant Adams apple. He has big hands and long fingers. Lastly he has a slight indentation in his chest since he was born.  
hero.  
allowed to die: ...i would rather he didn't but if you want him to let him go down like a bad a**.  
allowed to date: yes as long as it's a female please.  
weapons: he has two silver blades the hilt of the sword is also silver and has the shape of a ram at the bottom of both hilts  
style: T-shirts and jeans with a pair of comfortable sneakers.  
strengths: Expert with dual swords and close quarters combat.  
fears: dying alone, losing people he cares about.  
fatal flaw: Has trouble dealing with multiple enemies.  
secrets: Has trouble controlling his magic.  
anything else: nothing comes to mind.  
I hope you like my character if you have any questions or concerns about my character just let me know I'm willing to make changes to him.

Name: Kirstin Soreano

Age: 17

Female or male: female

Parent: Apollo

Nicknames: Kirst,

Powers: Awesome archer, knows which items (plants, herbs ect.) go with which to make a makeshift healing item.

Weaknesses (at least 2): Does not take risks, not too trusting of others she just met, occasional arrogance, hesitant to kill former friends.

Eye color: Hazel green

Height: 5'4''

Hair color & length: Messy-wavy dark brown hair that reaches to her mid-back.

Features: An almost hourglass shaped build, not too skinny but with a bit of meat on her thighs. On her left eyebrow she has two piercings that are mostly covered up by her bangs. She has a crooked grin and a thin scar that goes across the bridge of her nose.

Personality: Most of her friends would describe her as the cute and sassy girl. Kirstin's very musical and when it comes to music she is very confident in her skills. She is mostly found in the woods on a tree somewhere with her ipod and song-sheet just singing to her heart's content. Kirstin enjoys making fun of people in good fun and likes to be left to herself in-between classes, breakfast, lunch or dinner. When faced with a challenge, Kirstin likes to play around with different outcomes before making the decision. She often likes to take cautious approaches and rarely goes gung-ho. She is often quiet during important meetings and tends to space out when not actively participating in discussions.

Hero or villain: Hero please. :3

Allowed to die (if you say yes it could possibly happen): Preferably not but it's your story

Allowed to date (it might happen if you say yes): Yes!

Weapons: (her alternative weapons here only just FYI) A dark-brown short bow with a leather grip and two pink feathers on the ends.

Style: Her casual outfit normally consists of a loose navy blue blouse with a symbol of a music note in the center, black leggings and brown boots. For accessories she has several gold chain bracelets that cover her left wrist and an arrowhead necklace.

Strengths: Long-range combat, healing support, quick-thinker, improvising pro.

Magical item (only one): Her necklace that turns into her bow when she holds it in a notched arrow position.

Stay at camp (summer or year round): Summer

Fears: Drowning, small corners, the dark, and monkeys.

Fatal flaw: She can be a skeptic.

Secrets: She bleeds a lot more than normal and would get random nose bleeds.

Anything else:  
*She enjoys calling friends "America" as an easy way to annoy them  
*She plays bass

Name: Aubree Wilber  
Age: 14  
Female or Male: female  
Parent: Aphrodite  
Nicknames: Bree  
Powers: charmspeak  
Weaknesses: her egotistical nature, not being able to concentrate, loud  
Eye color: grey/blue  
Height: 5'6  
Hair color and length: light brown/ long several inches below the shoulder  
Features: microscopic freckles all over her nose and a beauty mark on her neck, really thin  
Personality: fun, bubbly, really smart, a bit full of herself, flirty  
Hero or villain: hero  
Allowed to die: no  
Allowed to date: go ahead she would love a boyfriend  
Appearance: really thin and tall with a really small chest and long torso  
Weapons: a silver dagger  
Style: cute and comfortable  
Strengths: persuasion, blending in  
Magical item: makeup that always looks perfect when worn by the owner  
Stay at camp: year round  
Fears: spiders, bugs, nature, blood, needles, hospitals, death  
Fatal flaw: pride  
Secrets: she has never had her first kiss

Name: Eva Parker

Age: 15

Female

Parent: Hermes (blessed by Apollo)

Powers: Can make anyone smile, lifts moods easily

Weaknesses: Low self confidence and passes out a lot (syncopy)

Eye Color: Greenish brown

Height: 5'7"

Hair color/ length: Brown, mid-back, wavy

Features: Average looking, freckles on nose

Personality: Sarcastic and mocking, tries to make everyone happy

Hero or villain: Hero

Allowed to die: Sure, why not?

Allowed to date: Sure, why not?

Appearance: Average looking, thin/ stick-like, long arms

Weapons: Sword that can transform into any weapon (it is usually spikes lining her fist and spikes on the toes of her boots) she prefers hand to hand combat

Style: Tight t-shirts and skinny jeans or sweatshirts. Wears camp t-shirt most of the time.

Strengths: Hand to hand combat, has trained in Tae-kwon-do since she was six.

Magical item: See weapons

Stays at camp all year(she despises her family)

Fears: That she'll let people down and that CHB will turn her away and she will won't have anywhere to go.

Fatal Flaw: Her empathy for everyone else. Feels other peoples pain and has a problem with hurting people.

Secrets: Suffered from depression two years ago. Is never really happy, wears a mask of happiness all the time.

Anything else: Doesn't like violins. Her sister played one and would torment her with it (don't ask how). Hates sight of blood. She wears camp shirts all the time because it's the closest place to a home she has had in forever.

Name: Lani George

Age: 15

Female or male: female

Parent: Aeolus

Nicknames: Airhead(it annoys her to no end)

Powers: Minor control of the wind

Weaknesses (at least 2): naivety, swimming, hand to hand combat, her friends

Eye color: Blue, varies shades depending on weather and season.

Height: Lani is rather tall, I'll leave exact height out for the purposes of making it easier to read because of measuring differences.

Hair color & length: Long black curly hair she keeps in a ponytail at most times due to the unmanageable frizz

Features: Lani is a rather curvy girl and very tan due to her Latin blood. Her face is round and she has a scar on her collarbone due to the first encounter she had with a monster.

Personality: Lani is a rather bubbly girl who acts very cheesy. She grew up traveling with her mother, and through her travels she developed a love for old movies, considering her mother and her would sit together and watch them. This influences her clothing choice(more on that later). She has a love for puns and a knack for making friends, which often results in her having very manipulative people around her. Lani rarely notices this though.

Hero or villain: Hero

Allowed to die (if you say yes it could possibly happen): sure why not?

Allowed to date (it might happen if you say yes): Yes

Weapons: (her alternative weapons here only just FYI) Bow and arrow(if she has to) and daggers

Style: Lani enjoys dressing like old timey adventurers from the movies she and her mother would watch, minus the hat. This annoys her Aphrodite friends or other stylish friends to no end.

Strengths: courage

Magical item (only one): (her normal weapon) Lani has a leather bracelet with a bronze spiral on it that turns into a sword. She got this from her father and begrudgingly uses it. Unfortunately, the sword has a mind of its own and will refuse to be summoned or refuse to be sheathed.

Stay at camp (summer or year round): year round (her mother thinks it's too dangerous for her to not know how to defend herself)

Fears: Being burried alive, being alone, turning on her friends, being called worthless by someone she loves

Fatal flaw: Blind loyalty

Secrets: Sometimes she doesn't feel like she's good enough for her friends.

Anything else: Lani enjoys climbing trees at the camp and this leads her to often falling asleep on branches unharnessed. She'll either fall on her face or fall on a passerby. She's infamous around camp because of this.

When Lani is around her friends, she acts like an overprotective big sister, no matter the age difference. When she likes someone, she tries hard not to blush or say anything stupid, but it never helps.

NAME: Astrea Nyx Roven  
AGE: 15  
GENDER: Female  
PARENT: Khione  
NICKNAMES:Frostbite (hates it cuz it reminds  
her that her powers can kill)  
POWERS: Can shot ice/frost/snow  
Uses the wind as a guide and to, rarely  
fly  
With some effort she can freeze entire  
people  
WEAKNESSES: Heat/Fire, Enclosed places (she  
is an elemental so she isn't good  
in tight spaces)  
EYE COLOR: Ice blue (like jack frost in ROTG)  
HEIGHT: 5ft 8in  
HAIR: Black with dark grey and white steaks  
Choppy and mid ribcage  
Always kept in a braid but bands are left  
out to cover her right eye  
FEATURES: Pale skin tone, freckles over  
nose, heart-shaped face,  
upturned eyes and nose  
PERSONALITY: Is independent and seems like  
a loner, uses sarcasm as a  
mask, adaptable, ice queen,  
observant, Stubborn, doesn't  
speak often but does When  
things go too far, sort of a  
feminist ( plans to become a  
Huntress) , self-doubtful  
HERO  
WOULD SACRIFICE FOR OTHERS SINCE SHE BELIEVES SHE IS WORTHLESS  
HUNTRESS  
APPEARANCE: Navy pullover hoodie, gray  
tanktop, ripped skinny jeans,  
black combat Boots, fingerless  
gloves-black-, and her black  
cord leather bracelet with a  
small silver plaque saying  
pagonia (frost)  
WEAPONS: Bow and arrow, hunting knives  
STYLE: If you mean fighting style then she  
mostly dodges or uses parkour to tire  
them out then does the finishing  
blow  
STRENGTH: She is stronger at spying, ambush,  
and recruiting missions(her scent  
is weak)  
MAGICAL ITEM: None from her mother but she  
makes special arrows tipped  
with her ice that freezes those  
that come in contact  
CAMP/NOT CAMP: Usually stays during the  
cooler months since she  
is more powerful then  
FEARS: Going back to live with her family, fire,  
enclosed spaces  
FATAL FLAW: Self-doubt, not being good enough  
SECRETS: She accidentally killed her step-  
brother, and her dad and step-mom  
started to burn her


End file.
